


check me out

by TheStarChasr



Series: Having Fun Is Not Hard With A Library Card [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Booklovers AU, Dimileth are bookworms in this fic, F/M, Fluff, Library AU, Mentions of classic literature, Modern AU, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: A library is a calm and quiet place for people to enjoy some peace and quiet. Teaching Assistant Byleth has her hands full when her boss piles on work for classic literature lectures. Luckily a stranger is there to help out.Written for 2019 Dimileth Week: Modern AU





	check me out

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT!
> 
> I had completely forgotten Dimileth week was approaching. I was too engrossed into my other fics to notice. I have a busy week with school coming up so I don't know if I'll be able to fulfill all the prompts but I know I didn't want to let the week go by without contributing to it in some way. I apologize for any errors, this was written in haste to make the Day 1 deadline but I'll come back and fix it up.
> 
> This takes place in a perfectly normal Modern AU. Dimitri is 23 while Byleth is 24 (i messed around with their ages) and since no magic is happening, Byleth's got her dark hair, Dima's got both eyes, and they both think the other is hot.
> 
> Please note, there are quotes taken from classical literature in this fic; namely Hamlet and Pride & Prejudice.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my attempts at writing these dorks in a modern setting!

A library is the closest thing to a safe haven Byleth has ever felt. A place where silence is not just demanded, but expected. A place with multiple seating arrangements to accommodate Byleth’s restless leg syndrome. A place that stores countless knowledge, literature, maps, and more from all over the world. And it’s all conveniently located next to a coffee slash tea slash bakery place.

It was also the perfect place for Byleth to get her job done.

Being a teacher’s assistant was a job she looked forward to when she submitted her resume. Grading papers, doing research, data entry: all tasks she was proficient in with the added bonus that the payment covered her tuition costs for grad school. What Byleth didn’t know is that they would assign her to work for a ruthless, perfectionist, and borderline neurotic professor known as Seteth. His attention to detail and standards for perfection were the reason Byleth sought out this safe haven in the first place. Once, he threw out a whole weeks worth of work simply because he was not satisfied with it. Who knew a literature professor could be so cutthroat?

But it’s fine.

It’s fine.

_It’s totally fine._

Because while the job had its setbacks it was the only one where Byleth could do what she loved.

Read.

And not just your simple college textbooks or research books—though those were part of the curriculum—but _actual_ reading.

She breezed through Treasure Planet, annihilated Dracula, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes did not stand a chance. By far, the best thing about her job was the fact that sometimes, _just sometimes, _it wasn't a job at all.

But a new quirk about her daily visits began occurring. A pattern she caught on to that made her brain tingle and her nose scrunch. Each time she walked over to the fiction shelf and selected the chosen literature of the lecture, she’d open the book on the end side to witness the name “Dimitri A. Blaiddyd” stamped on the return slip.

It did not happen once or twice. But fourteen times consecutively. This Dimitri even checked out Pride and Prejudice of all books. It was starting to get a little spooky.

It became almost a game for her as she sat at one of the tables in the reading area, looking out from the corner of her eye if anyone matching a “Dimitri” title would browse the fiction section. It all seemed a little silly in her head after a while.

She didn’t even know what a “Dimitri” would look like. What would a “Byleth” even look like?

It was a little game she played, a game and nothing more than to pass the time.

* * *

Byleth was grateful for Garreg Mach’s twenty-four-hour library. Grateful that it allowed her to keep her job as Seteth—yet again—piled the work so high Byleth felt she was drowning.

“A _couple _of notes on Dumas?” Byleth whispered harshly to herself, holding a novel’s length list of notes and quotes Seteth needed her to type up. At this rate, she would be here all night.

She walked over to the familiar face of the fiction shelf, grabbing three books before settling at one of the many long tables with rows of chairs. She inwardly sighed at the aspect certain seating areas were closed off this time of night, for the amount of work like this, she ached for a proper desk.

The Count of Monte Cristo would be her first victim, a quick check to the returned stamp confirmed her suspicions that Dimitri A. Blaiddyd did indeed read this copy previously. An exhale through her nose, a shift of her legs, and she was off into the lands of France. Reading words of poor Edmond Dantes who lost everything despite being an innocent, righteous soul. She read on as the man slowly lost himself to the mission of vengeance and justice.

A muffled cough to her left startled her. A man sitting at the far end of the same table sat slightly hunched over. He had broad shoulders, defined by his black long-sleeved shirt and almost shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied back in a loose half-ponytail. Some loose fringe swayed in front of his race as he turned a page, her eyes widened slightly when she finally noticed he was reading the same book as her.

Kind of creepy.

Although it wasn’t _that _late, barely eight o’clock, other students and visitors did occupy various tables and hers _was_ the most empty with just one seat taken. Either way, she didn’t acknowledge the stranger. Did not make eye contact with him or even flinch when he uncrossed his legs to recross them the opposite way. She was too absorbed into her work. Any possible danger of the situation was dampened by the knowledge of the security guard stationed at the entrance and the pepper spray in her bag. The only way she was going to get out of here quickly was to finish her work. She scanned Seteth’s notes, typing them in and preparing answers to his questions.

**‘Edmond Dantes casts aside his real name and persona in his pursuit of revenge. Why is it that the Count of Monte Cristo cannot even extract justice using his own name?’**

After extensively searching through every note, highlight, or comment in red ink. Byleth had concluded that Seteth did not disclose his answer to this question.

He was testing her.

He had to be.

She sighed audibly, noticing the blonde stranger glance her way before quickly returning to his book. He had blue eyes.

Did Seteth really expect her to read the whole book to answer this question? Byleth was never one to back down from a challenge, but this was getting ridiculous. Her eyes darted to the words on her screen to the literature in front of her. She even searched up cliff notes and summaries to try and grasp _any _semblance of an answer. But still, any response evaded her.

The frustration showed when she groaned softly in annoyance, shoving her book down and bringing a hand to her face as she tilted her head in contemplation.

“Is everything alright?”

A deep voice shook her from her thoughts. The blonde man at the end had those blue eyes trained on her, a look of concern furrowing his brow. She released a breath she didn’t know she held “Yeah.” then looked at the scrawled notes and numerous browser tabs open then shook her head “No.”

“Are you writing a book report of some kind?” his voice was soft so as not to disturb the other occupants.

Shaking her head again she said “I wish. Then I would have a syllabus or some kind of instructions.” she flicked a pencil in contempt “I’m a teaching assistant, my boss wants me to type up his questions and a mock answer for tomorrow’s lecture.”

The blonde man raised his eyebrows before pointing at the book in his hand “Would the question have anything to do with this?”

She nodded “I’ve never read the book in its entirety and that is proving to be the bane of my existence at this moment.”

He chuckled softly “I'm on chapter one hundred…” her eyes went wide “pretty close to the end. Perhaps I might be able to help.”

She waved him over, offering the seat directly across from her as she repeated Seteth’s question to the man.

“Ah,” he sighed “Dantes uses personas to commit his acts because they are a vessel for his vengeance. Each persona acts as an avenger or vigilante in his mind. It is a type of coping mechanism since Dantes believes he was forgotten by true justice.”

Her lavender orbs grew wide, “Of course!” she exclaimed a little too loudly and the blonde man flinched in front of her, noticing the eyes that darted to them “Sorry.” she mouthed.

“Glad I could be of help,” he whispered, excusing himself to return to his original seat.

“Thank you.” she voiced, full and unfiltered. The stranger truly did save her hours of research or reading time.

He bowed slightly, wordlessly departing from her and reopening his book.

* * *

“Wonderful Byleth, thank you for all your hard work!” Seteth exclaimed but it did little to bring Byleth any satisfaction when another stack of folders was handed to her “I have a dinner with my daughter tonight. I would really appreciate if you could type out my notes and create some more answers for tomorrow.”

She screamed inwardly but agreed outwardly, a letter of recommendation from this man could get her a teaching position in any university she wanted.

So there she was, yet again, poured over her laptop with various notes but a different book in her hand. Hamlet was a classic every English student and their mother had read. Even Dimitri A. Blaiddyd had read the published play. Which is why Seteth wanted to use it in his next lecture. It had a common theme with Monte Cristo and that was reflected in today’s question.

**‘Hamlet and Edmond are two sides of the same coin. Both fueled by revenge yet extract it through different methods. The stark contrast between the characters is Edmond’s swiftness and Hamlet’s indecisiveness. But what is another aspect the characters differ? How are they the same?’**

She groaned again, with the same passion as the last time she was in this situation.

“I think I know that sound.” a familiar voice, filled with amusement.

She looked up from her table to see the blonde man sitting in the same seat as last time with the same book as last time. She gave him a sympathetic nod before returning her gaze to the laptop screen “I don’t suppose you’ve read Hamlet, have you?”

“'_No more; and by a sleep to say we end. The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to,—’tis a consummation. Devoutly to be wish’d. To die,—to sleep'._”

Her mouth went agape but she quickly recovered “'_To sleep: perchance to dream ay, there’s the rub; for in that sleep of death what dreams may come.'”_

He gave her a nod, a smile, and a very impressed look, it fluttered her insides and made her squirm in her chair “'_When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause: there’s the respect that makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time.'_”

“'_The oppressor’s wrong, the proud man’s contumely, the pangs of despis’d love, the law’s delay.'_” He had gotten up from his chair as she spoke. Crystal blue eyes trained on her as he took possession of the seat in front of her, a mirror of his actions last they spoke.

The two laughed when she finished speaking, hushed and quiet exhales as they stared at one another “I need your help.” she sighed, still smiling.

“How can I be of service?”

* * *

She thanked whatever deity above that sent her the blonde man. Not only had his answer pleased Seteth but it also gave her valuable insight for the next set of inquires and notes that came her way.

He truly was a unique specimen. What kind of man spent his free time at a library for simple leisure reading? She couldn’t deny he was handsome, dashing, and a little too good with words. But he also held this innocence in him, the way he blushed lightly when she complimented his memory. Or the way he blanched when she mentioned she shared some of his favorite books.

In all honesty, she was hoping to see him tonight. Another one of Seteth’s assignments meant it was another night to see her blue-eyed companion.

She really needed to ask for his name. It was kind of embarrassing to be spending all this time with someone and not even know what to address them as.

“The Man in the Iron Mask.” the blonde observed, now sitting three seats down instead of the usual five as she opened the latest reading assignment.

“My boss seems to be having a theme for the month. Would you like to see the question of the week?” Byleth turned to him, her eyes shining with the challenge.

He smiled, something that made her pulse skip “Of course.”

**‘Revenge. A common theme that has been explored throughout countless literature. It has taken many forms, many lives, and many names. But ultimately the question is asked: is it worth it?’**

The two drew away from the screen with a drawn-out inhale followed by a sharp exhale. The stranger had repositioned himself in front of her, as usual. Their postures mirrored each other, leaning their elbows on the table.

“Yes.”

“No.”

They said simultaneously.

Eyes widened and the air around them suddenly changed. They echoed their actions once again as they leaned back in the chairs, crossing their arms.

Byleth was the first to speak “Present your argument.”

The stranger chuckled lightly “Revenge is not only a catalyst for the events of the stories but a catalyst for the characters themselves. It is their motivator, their mission, they would accomplish nothing if not for the sake of revenge.”

“And so it is justified?”

“If someone was to wrong you, would you not want every ounce of torment you endured to be repaid? Make them feel the misery they themselves dished out?” he implored, shoulders hunched forward and eyes intense. She met them with bravery. “I am not saying their acts are excusable or justifiable, but I am saying they are understandable. It is a cathartic experience for them, a necessity to move on.”

Byleth shook her head, obviously disagreeing with the stranger “I would allow justice to take its course. Why stoop to their level? Why give them the satisfaction of being akin to them? Edmond gained his freedom, why waste it on revenge? Hamlet could have acted sooner yet his blindness made everything blow up in his face.”

The blonde let out a puff of air, his arms uncrossing “But what is one supposed to do when the concept of ‘justice’ fails you? How can one sit idly by as countless others are fooled or fall victim to the same force that has taken everything from you?”

She blinked. “Revenge is a double-edged blade that kills its foe and wielder.”

He met her gaze, she refused to get lost in the sea of azure that was his eyes “Hamlet died with the satisfaction that his father’s killer was brought to justice.”

“But what of Ophelia?”

He blinked, his eyes widened.

“What of Polonius and Laertes? Innocent lives were taken by the ripple of revenge. I take back what I said, revenge is not just a double-edged sword, it is a sickle and it destroys everything in its path.”

The man scoffed, his tone turning cold “You don’t understand. You’ve never had someone unjustly taken from you.”

“I have!” she exclaimed, causing numerous eyes in the vicinity to land on them. “I have,” she repeated, quieter yet with more weight to the words. Memories of her father not coming home in time, a police officer knocking in the middle of the night, the funeral where nothing but scornful eyes pierced her with their gazes.

_What a lonely existence. _One of them muttered.

She did not like where this was going, did not like her sanctuary being defiled by such sorrowful thoughts. Without words, Byleth stood and gathered her things in her bag. Prepared to walk away before a hand—twice the size of her own, might she add—grasped her wrist. The gentleness of the action not lost to her.

“I apologize.” He said and she finally realized he was standing before her, a head taller than her and a little overwhelming at first glance “I was insensitive and I have offended you. Please know it was not intentional. I lost my temper and the blame is mine alone.”

She sighed, how did a friendly meeting turn into this? “I just…” she looked away, her heart aching at the sadness in those blue eyes “I’ve been there—had someone taken away from me, I mean. And while I understand what you’re saying, I just do not allow such thoughts or motivations to dictate my life. One must learn to forgive. Whether it be others or themselves.”

Something in his eyes shifted, it was unreadable and indescribable but he released her wrist nonetheless. A silent farewell as she turned on her heel and all but sprinted out of there.

* * *

It had been a week since she went to the library.

Truth be told, it was hell. Her tiny apartment only had so much surface space and it was annoying to look everything up on her small laptop screen. She had always been a cognitive learner, the act of writing and reading notes was what helped her memory.

She just felt like such a fool.

To burst like that to someone she’d only met a handful of times, not to mention someone she didn’t even know the name of.

She probably scared him off.

She had a knack for that.

No one would want to stay with someone whose face is as stoic as a mountain and humor as dry as a dessert.

But whatever diety up there had an even worse sense of humor than she did when Seteth announced that he’d invited a guest lecturer to the class. Byleth had been sitting to the side, transcribing everything Seteth said and taking a sip from her coffee in between breathes. Her jaw almost hit the floor when Seteth opened the door, eyes landing on blonde hair and blue eyes “Everyone, I present Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. CEO of Faerghus Enterprises.”

She had hoped he would just glance over her but, to her horror, those piercing blues locked on her immediately. His mouth fell open and his steps faltered, Seteth had to lean in and whisper “Mr. Blaiddyd, is everything alright?”

He cleared his throat, still not removing his eyes from her “Yes, quite, my apologies.”

Seteth followed his gaze and trailed it back to him “Do you, by chance, know Miss Eisner?”

“Miss Eisner?” he deadpanned.

Byleth coughed, eyes looking pointedly at the numerous students who stared at them, confused and waiting for a lecture to begin.

_Dimitri _cleared his throat, taking the podium he said “Hello everyone. As Seteth introduced, I am Dimitri Blaiddyd from Faerghus Enterprises, which is the parent company of Dominic Publishing. Becoming acquainted with a publisher is important because…” Byleth knew she should keep up, transcribe this lecture to post on the class discussion board later. But her mind was racing a million miles a second.

The stranger from the library is Dimitri A. Blaiddyd.

Dimitri A. Blaiddyd is a big shot business tycoon.

A big shot business tycoon is the stranger from the library.

She took out her phone and activated her voice memo app, she’ll transcribe later. This was her first opportunity to get a good look at him.

His blond hair was combed in that usual half-ponytail hairstyle she’d seen him in but the fringe that swayed was more manageable. He wore a fitted suit instead of the black long sleeve or sweater she was accustomed. And every so often, his eyes would land on her, remain for a few seconds longer than anyone else, then shift back to the room.

He spoke of business practices, marketability, employment. How to approach a publisher, what they would look for, the importance of editors. In essence, everything on how these students could take the knowledge from the classroom into the modern world and make a way for themselves. By the end of the lecture, many students walked away feeling stunned, motivated, and even a little relieved. In all honesty, even Byleth found herself a little inspired.

Seteth shook his hand when all was said and done. “Well done, Mr. Blaiddyd. I can see now why Rodrigue talks of you so highly.”

Dimitri laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he said “Think nothing of it Seteth. Just a favor for a friend.” his eyes glanced over to the assistant organizing notes and gathering papers that were recently turned in.

Seteth may be a little stiff but he was no fool. A small grin formed in when he ushered the man over to the large desk in the lecture hall “Mr. Blaiddyd, allow me to introduce my assistant, Byleth Eisner.”

Her eyes met his and they both felt oxygen escape their lungs “Nice to meet you, Mr. Blaiddyd.” she offered a hand, her tone even.

He gulped but nodded promptly, taking her hand shaking it ever so softly “A pleasure, Miss Eisner.”

“Byleth is fine.”

“So is Dimitri.”

Their hands stayed in each other’s grip, a small smile forming on their faces.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re _the _Dimitri A. Blaiddyd,” she exclaimed, the sound of her voice prompting him to laugh. The two were now walking side-by-side, following the path lit by streetlights to the parking lot as he had offered to walk her to her car.

“I am he.” he sighed.

“I can’t believe I actually found you.” awe laced Byleth's voice as she stared at the path ahead, her eyes wide with the revelation. Dimitri couldn't help but smile “I can’t believe you checked out all those books. Did you even read any of them?” she turned her face toward him just in time to catch his deep blush “What is it?” he also wouldn’t meet her eye.

“I have a confession to make.” She nodded, a signal for him to continue “I actually own all those books, I just…”

She blinked. “So you don’t even need to go to a library?”

Dimitri exhaled, a heavy breath that sounded like the wind was knocked out of him “That’s not it. All of that was…just one of my numerous attempts to grab your attention."

Her mind blanked, the word 'numerous' being repeated over and over again. Byleth had never been good with words that were not written on paper “I don’t understand.”

He blanched under her scrutiny “You see, I like libraries. They’re peaceful. People say it is a quiet place but I find that not to be true. There are plenty of sounds like the turning of pages, the soft muffles of people speaking, and even the careful treading of footsteps on the carpet. It’s calm enough to silence my mind when my thoughts tend to wander towards…unpleasant memories.” He gestured vaguely to his head with that last sentence “The one closest to my office shut down for repairs and this was the nearest. I used to be a student here before I started working so I still qualified to gain access and everything. But imagine my surprise when I walk into my old study corner and there sits this gorgeous woman. The light from the sunset pouring in hit her just right, making her look downright ethereal. It took my breath away.”

Byleth could feel her breath almost leave her at the look on his face. She could feel her own face becoming warm but could not find a reason to care at this moment.

“I didn’t know what to do. How do you approach someone in a library? The very act of coming to one indicates you’d like to be alone.” her small laughter egged him on “I just started coming here after work. I would pick up a cup of tea from next door, grab a book I was fond of, then wait and hope that I could see you again.”

She contemplated her next words, making Dimitri squirm as they walked side by side “So you did actually _read _all those books right?”

Her question threw him off, making a surprised chuckle escape his throat “Yes, I did. I checked out all the ones I’ve read personally and any I saw in your hands during my…observations.”

“That’s a little creepy,” she remarked, a smile forming when he stuttered bashfully.

“I didn’t mean to come across that way!” he shook his head “I simply wanted to know what you liked.”

She hummed then asked, “So, you even read Pride and Prejudice?”

He laughed at that, a light and sweet sound she liked a lot “How about this? ‘_You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever.’_” He said the words with so much conviction she gaped, pink dusting her cheeks. Her appearance caused a mirror effect for the man in front of her who’s own blush began to form.

“You…have a good memory.” she complimented, swearing that the blush was forming into a full-blown heat stroke.

“Thank you,” he said plainly.

They had reached her car, an awkward silence formed between them as Byleth looked at her shoes and Dimitri stared at the lot lights above.

“Would you—” they said in unison. A chuckle escaping them before Dimitri said: “Ladies first.”

“Would you like to grab a cup of tea?” She asked with no waver in her voice. The offer making him smile, a true—good smile that reached his baby blue eyes and made them gleam.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious.
> 
> Dimitri's previous attempts to get Byleth's attention include: walking in front of her a bunch of times. Helping her reach a book on a high shelf, only for her to 'book it' back to her seat. Bumping into her on the way to the restroom. Holding the door open for her as she left. And then he finally got the idea to check out all the books in the fiction section. And what ends up working? Just sitting at her table.


End file.
